


Hannigram: "Two Men & A Baby"

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, could be pic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, all I can say is that I got inspired with the fic I just read .<br/>I just had to do this...^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram: "Two Men & A Baby"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeLupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Kid Sofia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892492) by [JadeLupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLupine/pseuds/JadeLupine). 



  



End file.
